


if you want to go to heaven

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, First Time, Fluff, One Night Stands, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sleepy-skittles prompted scallira + "I can see your underwear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you want to go to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> when writing this, I did so imagining all three of them as being over 18. However, as it's set in canon universe, and their ages aren't mentioned in the fic so could be open to interpretation, I decided to err on the side of caution and tag it as underage, even though in my mind they're 18.

Allison woke slowly, comfortable and relaxed. 

She could feel the sunlight spilling over the bare skin of her back and smiled; she ached in a warm, well fucked way and sighed, stretching out, sheets tangled around her legs.

Fingers danced at the dip just above the swell of her ass, and then slowly walked a path up her spine to toy with the curls tangled on Allison’s neck. A second later, chapped lips brushed over her shoulder and she felt them curve into a smile against her skin.

Allison opened her eyes, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. “Hi,” she said softly, nose inches away from Kira’s.

The other girl shifted closer to press a kiss to her lips. “Hi.”

Allison didn’t really know how the three of them had fallen into bed with each other. There’d been an attraction there for months, a constant, subtle tension, but none of them dared act on it, worried about how it would affect Scott and Kira’s relationship, worried about how it would affect the close friendship between the three of them. But then there had been cuddling on Allison’s couch last night, and then kissing, and it all had just... _happened_.

She didn’t know what happened now, how they’d address it...how they’d move forward. She wasn’t going to allow herself to hope for anything until after the three of them had talked and she’d worry, later, but right now, she was sated after two mindblowing orgasms, warm and well rested and _happy_.

“You look good like this,” Kira smiled.

Allison smiled. “So do you,” she replied. Kira was naked and beautiful in a soft, sleep rumpled kind of way, her hair a mess and expression peaceful, body loose limbed and sprawled over most of the bed so Allison and Scott were squeezed close together by the wall. 

Kira leaned close again and Allison cupped her jaw, slotting their mouths together in a lingering kiss, just a soft brush of their lips as they both smiled. It wasn’t long, though, before the kiss deepened, Kira pressing her body tight against Allison’s, hips fitting together. 

Kira’s body was soft and warm against Allison’s and the latter pressed a thigh up for Kira to slowly, lazily grind against, the languid roll of her hips matching how she brushed her tongue against Allison’s. 

“I can see your underwear,” she murmured, smiling.

Allison glanced down at their intertwined bodies. She’d dragged on clean panties at some point before collapsing into a deep sleep between them, generally preferring not to be totally naked in bed, and she hummed as Kira ran her fingertips over the soft cotton.

“I think you should take them off,” Kira added.

Allison laughed at the cheesy pick up line, shifting her hips up as Kira slowly dragged her underwear down and off. She kicked them off the bed and tugged Kira down on top of her, kissing her again. She wasn’t quite ready for a full on round of sex, but it was nice, just making out with Kira with no pressure, hips slowly undulating, lazy and unhurried. 

Kira’s mouth moved to Allison’s neck, pressing little nipping kisses there before she grew bolder, sucking a mark into the pale skin, and Allison moaned quietly, turning her head to give Kira access, legs spreading a little for her to fit between.

Beside her, Scott slowly stretched out, snuffling sleepily before he opened his eyes. They settled on Allison, a bright smile lighting up his face, before he focused properly on the sight of the two of them moving together, and he blinked a couple of times like the view was frying his brain, making Allison laugh.

“I could get used to that,” he said, voice sleep-husky, and Allison grinned, held her hand out to him.

“Get over here,” she demanded.

Scott pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek, hand gentle but eager as he traced his fingertips over Allison’s thigh. Kira lifted her head, shared a kiss with her boyfriend, and as the two of them turned their attention to the brunette beneath them, Allison couldn’t help but grin.

Yeah, she could definitely get used to it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
